Push-pull control cable assemblies are used for many systems, e.g. aircraft engines, which must be adjusted from a distance or which are located in hostile environments. These controls frequently have a cable that reciprocates within a casing that supports and protects the cable. Fittings are typically attached to both ends of the cable to connect it to a system to be controlled at one end, and to operating levers, pedals and the like at the other end.
With existing controls of this type, the entire control cable assembly must be removed for repair or replacement, and the cable itself cannot be thoroughly inspected without removal of fittings permanently attached to each end. When these cables fail, they are normally discarded and replaced. To facilitate inspection, repair and replacement, a control assembly with a reciprocating cable that can be removed from the casing without removing or disassembling the casing would be desirable.